Silent
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Saat Jean dan Armin sama-sama takut mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tepatnya, karena ikatan keluarga. Incest (?)


**SILENT**

**Jean x Armin**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belong Hajime Isayama**

**Story is mine**

**AU/Sorry for mines scene—This my first Jean-Armin Fiction**

**.**

**RE-PUBLISH SETELAH DI-EDIT**

**.**

**JEAN POV**

Aku memandanganya, tangannya yang lembut menekan-nekan plastisin di atas papan datar penyangga patung. Kemarin dia bilang, itu tugas seni yang dia dapat dari guru SBK-nya di sekolah. Jadwal pengumpulannya besok. Dan dia sangat bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya hari ini. lihat itu.. dia begitu telaten membentuk setiap patung beruang dan kuda yang dia buat. Senyumnya tetap merekah meski bibirnya yang selalu tak pernah terkatup itu telah kering memucat dan keningnya berkeringat deras karena dehidrasi. Kurasa.. dia terlalu berlebihan dalam melakukan semuanya hari ini.

Tapi.., meski jiwa ini berdenyut khawatir akan kondisinya. Tapi karena senyumnya, aku tetap tak bisa tak tersenyum. Dia terlalu indah. Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama. Dan sejak lama itu pula aku telah terpesona olehnya.

"Armin,"

Ya.. itu namanya. Nama yang terasa manis kulontar di lidahku. Nama yang selalu ku ingat, dan nama yang selalu menjadi candu untukku sebut.

"Armin,"

Aku benar-benar telah menjadi budaknya. Yang mengharapkan banyak hal karena desiran hangat di hatiku selalu menyeruak ketika namanya kusebut. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Eh? –Ayah? Sejak kapan Ayah pulang?"

Walaupun—ya. Ketika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Aku merasa sakit. Aku memang Ayahnya. Dan dia adalah anakku. Walaupun –sebutan itu kami dapat sejak aku mengangkatnya menjadi keluargaku 5 tahun lalu. Tapi bukan berarti aku berniat menjadikannya anakku.

Tidak.

Sejak awal aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.. ketika dia menangis di tepi trotoar dengan badan kurus yang lusuh dan banyak luka di tubuh. Aku tak peduli keadaannya. Yang kupedulikan adalah.. mengapa saat itu aku menghentikan mobilku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mendekatinya. Lalu bertanya _'Kau kenapa?'_ dan saat dia menatapku dengan mata birunya yang seperti langit. Berkaca-kaca dan begitu butuh pertolongan. Saat itu aku sudah tergila-gila padanya.

Sungguh aku tak berniat menjadikannya anakku. Tapi semula... dia memanggilku paman.

'_Paman?'_

Dia mengangguk kala itu. Telunjuk kecilnya yang gemetar menunjuk kartu pegawaiku di _Shinganshina_ _Corporation_. Dengan hati-hati dia menyadarkan berapa jumlah umurku kala itu.

Ahaha.. aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku saat itu. Aku mati rasa.. sadar betapa sudah terlalu lama aku terkurung dalam fantasi bodoh mengenai orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang. Aku bahkan melupakan target umur pernikahan hingga melupakan sudah berapa tahun aku menghindari wanita.

Umurku 28 tahun—dan Armin menyadarkanku dengan baik.

Walaupun pada akhirnya aku merasa terluka. Sadar betapa sulit menganggapnya keponakanku. Aku ingin lebih.. jujur saja aku inginkan lebih dari sekedar ikatan keluarga yang dilandasi ikatan terjalin familiar ini. Tapi aku ingin mengikatnya menjadi _keluargaku—_lebih dari ikatan yang sekarang kumiliki dengannya.

Tapi kurasa, dipanggil _paman_ rasanya sakit. Ikatan itu terlalu renggang dan bisa saja dia menjadi orang lain bagiku. Padahal jujur—aku ingin dia selalu ada di dekatku. Bersamaku. Bisa kuraih dan kujaga. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dddia menanggapi posisiku. Tapi aku...

'_Panggil aku, Ayah.'_—kataku tanpa pikir panjang. Dia terhenyak sejenak dan membuatku takut. Apa? Dia tidak suka atau bagaimana? Apakah dia ingin kujadikan adikku saja? Sekedar adikku? Posisi itu bisa terurai kapan saja. Aku tidak ingin.. benar-benar tidak.

Tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum saat itu. _'Ayah...'_ sebutnya dengan pipi bersemu.

"Hemn.. sejak 20 menit lalu." Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksa.

Armin melotot. Cepat-cepat Akumeninggalkan plastisinnya dan menyambar koporku. "Ah! Aku tidak dengar? _Ayah_ aku..—Go-gomenne..," dia menunduk. "A-Aku lupa menyambut Ayah.."

"Ahaha.. tak masalah. Kau pasti teralalu fokus dengan tugasmu. Ayah bisa mengerti.." kutepuk puncak kepala pirangnya perlahan. Wajah imutnya kembali bersemu dan dia mengangguk.

"O, ya. Ayah tadi aku mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran matematika! Ayah mau lihat?" dia memelukku seperti kebdiasannya ketika aku pulang. Lalu meraih sebelah pergelangan tanganku untuk dia tuntun berlari ke lantai atas. Tempat kamarnya dan tempat meja belajarnya berada.

"Ayah lihat! Ini lihat nilaimu seeeeeeempurna! Aku dapat hadiah piagam juga dari _Miss_ Hanji. Katanya semester depan aku akan mewakili olimpdiade porseni tingkat _Junior_ _high_! Lihat ini piagamnya Ayah! Ini semua untuk Ayah!"

Dia begitu bersinar. Dia menyayangiku sebagai Ayah yang patut dia banggakan dengan berbagai pertasinya. Katanya.

Hm.. dia selalu berhasil membuatku tersanjung. Walaupun dia tidak melakukan semua ini pun..—dia tetap membanggakanku. Dia tetap mendapat pengakuanku. Dia tetap mendapat kasih sayangku bahkan cintaku. Apalagi yang perlu dia tunjukkan?

Tapi..

Tahukah dddia Armin? Aku tidak ingin menjadi Ayahmu—sekedar keluarga yang menjagamu—merawatmu dengan baik dan membantumu tumbuh dewasa. Tidak.. bukan ikatan yang seperti itu. Aku ingin melindungimu sebagai penjaga, menyentuhmu sebagai pemilik, mengikatmu sebagai pendampingku –meskipun banyak orang akan memandang kita sebelah mata. Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin lebih.. aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin dddia benar-benar menjadi milikku. Walaupun aku—masih takut untuk mengatakannya.

Memikirkan semuanya. Aku lupa tidak tersenyum untuknmu. Jujur saja, jiwaku terlalu terguncang oleh perbedaan jumlah umurku dan umurmu, juga status yang kita sandang. Andai dulu aku berani mengatakan... _Panggil aku, Jean. _Mungkin kesempatan yang lebih lebar akan aku dapat untuk memilikimu. Ah.. aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Benar-benar ingin..

"A-pa Ayah tidak menyukainya?" suaramu bergetar.

Aku tersentak. "Tidak..," Aku tersenyum. Raut wajahmu mengendur.

Sejujurnya, Armin. Bukan karena aku tak suka semua ini, atau mengacuhkanmu. Tidak pernah.. justru aku selalu ingin memperhatikanmu. Hanya.. Itu karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu. Aku..."Ini mengagumkan. Belajar yang lebih giat, okay? Sebentar lagi kau _graduate_ kan? Kau sudah kelas tiga.. nanti kau bisa masuk ke sekolah unggulan di Trost kalau prestasimu bagus. Hemn... mulai tahun depan kau sudah bisa hidup di apartemen sendirian seperti yang inginkan. Ayah mendukungmu. Okay?" Aku ingin dia menyadari perasaanku. Armin. Aku ingin dia mengerti agar lukaku menghilang. Aku ingin sekali membelai surai pirangnya—tidak sekedar mengusapnya seperti biasanya.

"Umn, pasti! Akan kulakukan untuk Ayah! Aku ingin jadi seperti Ayah!"

_Aku ingin merengkuhnya—bukan sekedar memeluknya seperti biasanya._

"Jangan sekedar seperti Ayah. Tapi Jadilah yang lebih dari Ayah, mengerti?"

_Aku ingin menuntunnya hingga ke tujuan—bukan sekedar mendukungnya untuk tumbuh._

"Matamu sudah merah, tidurlah sekarang. Besok kau bisa terlambat sekolah."

"T-tapi.."

"Apa patungnya belum selesai juga?"

"Nee, membuat patung kudanya sangat sulit, kakinya selalu patah.."

Keluhnya membuatku tertawa.

"Ahaha.. cara membuat miniatur kuda? Kau bisa mengandalkan Ayah"

Walaupun hatiku sangat gelisah... ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku terus melangkah dengan keraguan.. sejak hatiku takut mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu. Armin, Ayah tidak tahu diri ini ingin memilikimu. Bagaimana menurutmu bila dia mendengar kenyataan ini? apakah dia akan membencinya?

"Hontou nii?!"

"Humn.. kemarilah. Ayah ajari cara membuatnya."

Dia duduk. Dengan matanya yang mengantuk bergelayut namun masih tetap mendengarkan penjelasanku selama membuat. Dia memang anak yang baik...—tapi aku tidak ingin dia menjadi seseorang yang menempati posisi itu. Aku ingin dia jadi pendampingku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Armin?

"Sudah jadi. Nah.. kau buatlah yang seperti ini nanti."

Dia mengangguk dengan patuh. Matanya agak berair dan.. sejujurnya aku takut kesehatannya terganggu. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit. Bagaimanapun juga.

"Ah.. contoh saja besok pagi-pagi. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, menger-Armin!"

_Jglug!_

DBRUUUKKH!

_Deg!_

_Deg!deg!deg!-deg!deg!deg!-deg!deg!deg!_

"Ayah..."

Dia terjatuh dalam rengkuhanku—seperti yang aku inginkan. Meski menyesalkan ternyata dia telah tertidur semenjak tadi. Terkantuk-kantuk di hadapanku dan dia sudah mencoba bertahan. Seharusnya kau tidak memaksa diri, Armin.

Sekarang.. andai dia merasakan betapa kencang detak jantungku karena ulahnya. Dia akan tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padanya.

"A-a-ayah...-hiks...- Ayah.. –hiks..- Ayah... –hiks..-"

Tiba-tiba dia terisak dalam tidur dan membuat aku gemetar. Wajahku pucat pasi mendengar isakkannya yang semakin keras dengan mengguncang perasaanku. Armin, apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Armin...kau -"

"Eren..aku tidak mau pergi...-hiks...-" dia meremas jasku dengan ketakutan. Aku tersesak. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke Trost..-hiks..- aku sayang Ayah...hiks..hiks.. aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah itu.. –hiks.. Eren, aku ingin bersama Ayah..hiks...hiks.."

Aku terpekur. Mungkin dia tidak sadar ketika mengatakan hal ini dalam tidur. Tapi..

"Eren, a-aku takut ayah marah.., A..aku sayang Ayah...hiks..- aku ingin bersama ayah...hiks.. aku mencintai ayah...-hiks..- aku takut ayah pergi..-hiks.. aku takut marah...Eren aku...-tidak bisa mengatakannya..hiks.. aku takut ayah marah..."

Apa bocah ini tengah bermimpi? Hanya bermimpi ataukah dia tengah mengatakan sebuah kejujuran?

_Armin.._

"Eren..hiks.. bagaimana jika Ayah m-marah...? Aku sangat mencintai Ayah... A-aku...hks..."

_Aku.. tidak akan marah._

_Tak peduli apakah ini mimpimu atau kejujuranmu. Aku tak peduli..._

_Aku akan mengambil sayap dan terbang ke sisimu. Jangan takut.. tak peduli bagaimana menganggapku. Ayah, kakak, atau kekasih yang kau inginkan.._

_Aku juga mencintaimu.._

_Seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut mengatakannya._

_Seharusnya tidak perlu._

_Aku tidak akan peduli lagi.. _

_Aku juga mencintaimu.._

_Apakah itu cukup?_

**END**

HUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HANJERR INI FANFICTION APAAN? Alra cuman pengen ngetik sesuatu dan jadilah fanfic gajeness ini.. hiks..hiks.. maaf ya kalau jelek. Ini _sepertinya _benar-benar jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Hiks.. plotnya ancur banget yak? Plot ancur! Scene maksa! Deskripsi awut-awutan! Akhir ngegantung! Hiks... Alra iritated..

Jadi intinya Jean sama Armin sama-sama suka cuman Armin lebih takut daripada Jean dalam ngungkapin perasannya, Dia curhat ke Eren di sekolah dan sampai kebawa mimpi karena frustasi akan perasaannya sendiri. Dia lalu mencoba menutupi perasaan cemasnya dengan membuat Jean bangga dengan prestasinya. Ya.. pokoknya begitulah.

**Salam,**

**Alra**


End file.
